


Mr. Orange, Mr. White

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig hat bei einem Hit eine Kugel kassiert, Crawford kümmert sich auf seine Art um den Schaden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Orange, Mr. White

~

"Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do,  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,  
Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am- stuck in the middle with you."

(Reservoir Dogs, Stuck in the Middle With You) 

~

Es schmerzt. Nervenfasern explodieren unter gleißendem, kreischendem Schmerz, der in meiner  
Schulter losbricht und mir direkt in die Magengrube schlägt. Direkt nach dem Schrei- ich muss  
geschrieen haben- folgt die Bewegung automatisch und ich krümme mich zur Seite, spüre heiße,  
bittere Magensäure den Hals hochschießen und übergebe mich.

Ich leide. Kotzen zu müssen, während er danebensteht, ist fast noch schlimmer als Schreien zu müssen.  
Mein Kopf fühlt sich an wie trockene Watte, es braust und rauscht in den Ohren. Ich falle und verliere  
die Orientierung. Schlingernde, mahlende Übelkeit. Alles um mich herum ist schwarz. Schwarz.  
Was für eine herrliche Ironie. Und dann sind auf einmal seine Hände da, die meinen Kopf halten.  
Seine Hände die ich riechen kann, dieses herbe, vertraute Männerparfüm unter Schweiß und Blut.  
Große, feste Hände und ich spüre ihn an meinem Rücken, spüre sein Bewusstsein sich in mich drängen,  
wie er die Blockaden senkt, wie er mir Ruhe zuspricht. Seine Stimme vibriert gegen mich.

Ich verstehe die Worte nicht gleich, aber sein Bewusstsein hilft mir. Er hält mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Mit einem Mal ist alles wieder klar und mir ist kalt, ich bin im gekachelten Keller in unserem Unterschlupf  
auf der Liege, ein Stück weiter weg an der Wand lehnt Nagi, der sich dunklen Stoff um die Hand gewickelt hat  
und sie mit der anderen festhält. Zerzaust und müde sieht er aus. Nassgeschwitzt.

Crawford neben mir nimmt eine verfluchte Spritze zwischen die Zähne um das richtige Fläschchen  
glasklare Flüssigkeit aus der Schachtel zu sammeln.

“Geh nach draußen, Nagi.”, brummt er ohne hinzusehen und die graue Gestalt reagiert.

Ich huste etwas, lasse den Kopf zurück auf die Liege rollen und blinzele hoch auf einen persönlichen Albtraum.  
“Bitte nicht.”, krächze ich. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich in Stimmung bin so zu betteln.  
Er sieht mich an und drückt mit seiner vertraut großen Hand meinen Kopf zur Seite. “Halt still.”

“Keine Spritze, Brad...”

Mein Magen tobt noch einmal, als ich viel zu tief und mitten in blutigem Fleisch und Hautfetzen den scharfen,  
unerbittlichen Stich der Nadel spüre und das Brennen der Flüssigkeit. Das Gefühl geht mir durch bis ins Mark.  
Ich würge und fluche er sei ein sadistischer Bastard, ich zapple, bäume mich gegen die riesige Hand  
auf meinem Gesicht, die meinen Kopf hinunterdrückt. Ich bocke gegen den rasenden, teuflischen Schmerz  
in meiner Schulter, der sich ausgebreitet hat und sich anfühlt, als hätte er meine gesamte Körperhälfte in Brand  
gesteckt. Es reicht ihm natürlich nicht einmal zuzustechen, er sticht zwei, drei und viermal und ich fluche  
und heule in allen Sprachen und Variationen die mir einfallen, krümme mich unter ihm wie ein halb zertretener Wurm.

Ein Wackerstein würde eher weich werden.

Er ist sorgfältig und lässt sich Zeit und als es endlich vorbei ist und er seine Hände in Alkohol wäscht,  
Handschuhe überzieht und sich weigert mich anzusehen, blinzle ich zu ihm hinauf. Ich sehe, dass seine dunklen Haare  
über der Stirn dort verschwitzt und strähnig sind. Wie konzentriert er in solchen Momenten aussieht.  
Ich schnappe nach Luft. 

Die Übelkeit meldet sich wieder, dumpfer und ekelhaft, scheint mir überall unter die Haut zu kriechen  
als er mir zumurmelt still zu halten und dann mit seinen Fingern ohne weitere Umschweife in die Wunde taucht.  
Ich kneife die Augen zusammen.

“Keine Sorge...”, brummt er, “...das Zeug müsste bald anziehen. Halt ein bisschen durch.”

Wenn ich zu atmen aufhöre, fühle ich mich wie zwischen zwei Dimensionen.

Halb in meinem zerschossenen Körper wo Crawford mit dicken, fremden Fingern in meiner Wunde wühlt,  
halb in seinem Kopf und außerhalb meines Körpers, im luftleeren Raum einen halben Meter über dem Tisch.  
Ich japse wie ein erstickender Goldfisch, ein Kitzeln sagt mir, dass Tränen laufen. Nicht weil ich traurig bin,  
weil mein Körper unter ihm kapituliert. Ich fühle mich mir nicht mehr zugehörig. Seine Gegenwart ist so übermächtig,  
dass ich Nebendarsteller im eigenen Körper bin. Seine Finger drücken in Nervenenden und alles zersplitternder Schmerz  
fräst sich durch mein Bewusstsein. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, kneife die Augen zu, ziehe den Kopf in den Nacken  
und versuche dieses Mal nicht zu winseln. Warum wirkt die beschissene Scheiß- Betäubung noch nicht? 

“Hier ist sie.”, brummt seine Stimme tief aus der breiten Brust, bringt mich zum Blinzeln. “Ich hab sie. Halt still. Gleich vorbei.”

Er greift mit blutigen Fingern nach einer langen, metallenen Pinzette und geht damit wieder auf Tauchstation.  
Ich schließe die Augen und spüre nichts, keuche nur bis ich ein leises Klingen höre, und das Tätscheln seiner  
blutbeschmierten, in einen Latexhandschuh gezwängten Hand auf der noch heilen Brust.

“Das wars. Durchatmen, sie ist draußen.”

Er wechselt die Handschuhe und sortiert Nadel und Faden. Und während ich ruhiger werde, der Schmerz langsam  
in ein Gefühl wie dumpfen Schaumstoff verpocht und er anfängt zu tupfen und mit Zangen und Pinzetten  
und scharfen Nadeln und Fäden zu arbeiten um mich wie so oft schon zusammenzuflicken sehe ich,  
dass seine Wimpern dicht und dunkel sind, so dunkel wie seine Augen. Schwarz...

Man sieht es nicht so aus der Ferne. Vielleicht waren seine Vorfahren Italiener.

Er schmerzt noch ein wenig, aber nicht mehr so sehr... mein Atem wird ruhiger.  
Ich versuche mich an einen schwachen Witz zu erinnern.

"Mister", krächze ich, "Penetration von Öffnungen die vorher nicht da waren kostet extra, okay?"

"Klappe zu, Schuldig."

Ich fletsche belustigt die Zähne, huste ein Kichern. Das wunde, empfindliche Ziehen und Ziepen lenkt ab.  
Ich beobachte seine blutigen Hände, die Finger mit denen er mir ohne zu Zögern ins bloße Fleisch greift,  
den schwarzen Faden. Scheren, Blutige Watte, Arterienklemmen.

Er hätte Arzt werden können, denke ich in dem Moment. Er hätte Arzt werden müssen. Arzt oder Profikiller.  
Er ist in beidem scheißgut. 

Jetzt sind seine Finger fast sanft. Vielleicht kommt der Eindruck auch nur vom Betäubungsmittel und Adrenalin.  
Er fragt mich, was es denn zu gucken gäbe und ich grinse, versuche zu lachen, scheitere an einem schwirrenden Kopf  
und dem schwachen Magen.

„Freak“ sagt er, aber es klingt nicht zu böse und das Wort hallt in meinem Kopf wieder.  
„Wehe du lässt dich nochmal so erwischen.“

Kaum dass er das ausspricht bekomme ich Lust es natürlich doch zu tun. Obwohl ich Schmerz hasse.  
Mich nochmal anschießen lassen klingt auf einmal verlockend, wenn die Betäubung wirkt und mein  
überlastetes Hirn rot pulsiert. 

Er kommt mir nie so nahe wie dann, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert ist.

Vielleicht trifft mich die nächste Kugel am Bauch. Wie in dem Film letztens, „Reservoir Dogs“.

Dann wäre ich Mister Orange- aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Und er Mister White. Derjenige,  
der mit einer Hand das Auto lenken müsste, um mich mit der anderen auf dem Rücksitz einigermaßen  
ruhig zu halten. Derjenige, der wider besseren Wissens auf mich einreden würde, „Du stirbst nicht,  
das tut nur verflucht weh, so schnell stirbt man nicht.“.

Derjenige, der mich mit blutigen Fingern tätscheln könnte. In dessen Schoß ich liegen wollte,  
wenn es aufs große Finale zuging. Wäre das nicht zum Lachen? Wie verflucht romantisch.  
Tarantino muss von uns gewusst haben. Von den kleinen Differenzen mal abgesehen.

„Grins nicht so Schuldig...“, murmelt er und die rechte Augenbraue zuckt, „Könnte meinen du stehst drauf“

Ich fletsche die Zähne noch weiter, mein Grinsen geht von Ohr zu Ohr.  
Ah, vielleicht stehe ich wirklich drauf und habe einen Doktorfetisch obwohl ich Weißkittel alle verabscheue?

Er wäre ein perfekter Arzt. Der Beste. Der Kerl, dessen Hemd ich festhalten will, wenn mich mal eine Kugel  
im Bauch erwischt hat und dieser Tanz hier zuende ist-

Meine klebrigen Finger schließen sich um sein Handgelenk. „Hey, Mr. White“ krächze ich.

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, hebt den Blick sieht mich mit einem völlig irritierten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
Einem von denen, bei denen man ihm ansieht, dass er trotz Anzug und Brille doch erst Mitte zwanzig ist.  
Dabei hat er Reservoir Dogs auch gesehen.

Das Lachen blubbert aus meinem Brustkorb. Und als es erst einmal in Gang gekommen ist schießt es hoch,  
sprudelt, schwemmt alles weg wie das Blut noch kurz vorher, das jetzt auf den weißen Fliesen trocknet.  
Seins und meins. Unter der Haut sind wir gar nicht mal so verschieden.

Und bevor er den letzten Faden kappt, sind wir beinahe eins.

~

"Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see that it makes no sense at all,  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor,  
'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am-..."

(Reservoir Dogs, Stuck in the Middle With You)

~

Ende


End file.
